Anthology: Inside Kakashi's Makeout Paradise
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Drabble 001/In which Sasuke's a little prude, their perverted sensei is annoying them to sleep together already and a sneaky sannin on the loose with cameras, his new novel will be based on Sasuke and Sakura, "Virgin Love". LEMONS of course! Language.


**I am so full of ideas and I can't just ignore them. Please if you have read my other stories thanks and I will write them but this anthology has long waited.**

**Lemons, language, mild violence.**

**Song: Sex Therapy, by Robin Thicke.**

**I swear if you're reading a hot lemon with this song, it'll be good. Not that I'm saying mine's hot but you get the point.**

**_*Virgin Love*_  
**

There is a law that forbids child pornography. Everyone knows it's wrong obviously.

However, Kakashi is a whole different story.

Make-out Paradise had evidently been his favorite book, and it has also been his favorite hobby. Anyone would think it was boring and perverted at the same time.

Who would read explicit porn in public constantly?

"I would never ever do that." Sakura said, disgusted.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Wanna read Icha Icha?" Kakashi shoved the book in her face.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Idiot." Sasuke grunted at her unawareness.

"Didn't Sakura-chan just say she would never read- OW!"

Naruto got a huge lump in the middle of his head as a reply.

"Ohhhh! I spot a ramen stand! Hinata-chan! I'm so joining you!" The blonde cried out as he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend, running towards her beet red form.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"I was wondering…" Kakashi started, both students looked at him curiously.

"Since you two are dating for quite a while now-" Kakashi grinned slyly.

"Not interested Kakashi. Come on Sakura." He grabbed his six-month girlfriend's hand.

"Wait Sasuke, you didn't even let me finish!" Kakashi's grin turned into a frown.

"Genius emo has to use his prediction skills. Looks like I'm alone again tonight. Maybe Shizune could accompany me." He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Do you think we're ok?" Sasuke asked Sakura nervously.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in curiosity as she moved closer to him on the dark couch in his living room.

"I…" He fought to say the right words.

Sakura raised a questioning pink eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Did you understand Kakashi's intentions?" Sasuke gulped nervously.

"No. Since you were so polite to cut him off." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in impatience, getting himself up from the couch to pace.

He definitely knew what Kakashi was going to say, it was predictable.

It was not the first time the perverted sensei had approached him.

Last week, he had suggested Sasuke into reading and using the book, of course Sasuke shoved it right back to his masked face.

"Sasuke?" He didn't hear her.

"Sasuke!" She tried again.

"Damn it! Sasuke!" She slapped him hard, nothing came.

She crushed her lips to his right after the blow and he hungrily slipped his tongue inside her cavern of cherries, totally forgetting about the hard slap filled with annoyance.

She pulled him by the collar of his dark shirt to drag him towards the couch.

Her lips parted to moan as he left her mouth to glide his lips across her neck.

Sakura grasped his hair in want, she could feel her private part throb and her panties wet.

The raven-haired boy kissed her quickly again before getting up and sitting right beside her panting form. Sakura stared at him, unsatisfied that he didn't go further.

"Sasuke-kun…" She pouted in disappointment.

"What?" he chuckled.

"You…" Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to talk to Sakura about that.

"Kakashi wants you and I to… um…" Ok, it was so out of character for Sasuke to stutter like that. It was as if he was Hinata's twin brother.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt to stare into those vacant unreadable pools of onyx.

He looked, embarrassed, pissed, hurt, and confused at the same time.

Sakura's pretty green eyes widened in realization, bulges of tears forming at the corners.

"He-he-he wants us to-" She was closer to tears.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed, in relief and a thank God passed his lips, he didn't have to say it.

She burst into tears, her face from a blush to a sick pale.

"There is no need to cry about that Sakura." He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"What? How can you say that Sasuke I- oh…" She cried even more.

"You want to, don't you." She stated instead o asking him.

"Well, yes but I kind of was waiting for your approval." Sasuke said nervously.

How the hell was _that _something to cry about? He wondered.

Sakura immediately let go of his shirt, her once crying face turning into an angry one.

She couldn't believe he would say something like that. They were dating for six months and already has known each since the academy, now there were both sixteen and going so far, he would actually bring it up.

"You do? I thought we were-" She brought her hands in front of her face in shame.

"Sakura. You don't have to cry over something so stupid it-"

"STUPID? YOU'RE SAYING US BREAKING UP IS STUPID! I actually thought I loved you Sasuke I did I-"

"Wait! What? Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Yeah, you said Kakashi sensei wanted us to… and you were kind of thinking-"

"No Sakura, I would never. Hear me? Never, I told you already that I… _gulp…_"

_**Swallow the damn pride motherfucker! **_His inner screamed.

"I l-lo-lo-"

Sakura grinned at his uneasiness, his blushing and his dark bangs.

She pressed her lips against his in a short unadulterated kiss.

"Now, what was it Kakashi sensei wanted us to do?"

"Um…"

_**Here we go again. Dude, do I have to do everything here? Tell her the perverted old fart and his favorite customer wants you two to have sex already!**_

_Dude! Would you shut up already? It's getting annoying having to listen to my own thoughts, you and my hot girlfriend at the same time._

_**Dude, that was like the longest sentence you've ever spoken to me and Hey! I am your thoughts. Get it? . Inner.**_

_I get it, shut up now._

"Well, how awkward Sasuke-kun. I just heard everything you said right now in my head." Sakura smiled nervously at the thick silence that was lingering between them.

"What?" Sasuke could've sworn his heart skipped at least three beats.

_How are you still alive dimwit if your heart skipped so many beats? _His inner screeched.

"Great, now our inners are the same, violent, arrogant, explicit and-"

"Wait, You heard… everything?" Sasuke was even more nervous now that she heard his inner's conversation with him. Great, the only time he got to converse with his inner with her around, she found out.

_**At least you didn't have to tell her that the perverts wants you two to fuck each other's brains out. **_

"Yeah! I can say that your inner's brain might be an exact carbon copy of Kakashi sensei's." She giggled hysterically. Sasuke sighed in defeat, but he was still happy he didn't have to say they were suppose to have sex. Who the hell did those perverts thought they were? Jackrabbits?

"Sakura." Sasuke grunted at her nonstop laughs.

"Sorry, Sasuke but, Ahhhhhhh…." Sakura couldn't stop laughing now.

_**At least she isn't crying neh? **_His inner grinned.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura finally settled down next to him on the couch.

"Hn?" He looked at her.

Sakura grabbed her hands in his gently, staring at them as if they were pieces of gold.

"What did you mean when you said, 'do I think we're ok?'"

Sasuke looked a little lost, he thought she had gotten it already!

"Sakura. We've been dating for six months and Kakashi-"

"NO WAY!" Sakura exclaimed, giggles escaping from her mouth as her eyes locked on a new article in the room.

"Sasuke, I thought you said you didn't like video games!" Sakura quickly left his side to examine the brand new black X-box 360.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_**Now, you be stealin' Dobe's moves? **_His inner laughed at him.

He was surprised Sakura didn't comment on that, maybe she couldn't hear from a distance? Or she just chose to ignore him?

"I got it for us to play, since you wanted one to pass some time." Sasuke muttered.

His response was rewarded with a long kiss on the lips and a flashy smile from Sakura.

The new video game system shone from the bottom of the shelf along with four remotes. A black one, a pink one?, an orange one? And a… silver one.

"Oh, so Team 7 is allowed to play too Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled coyly.

"Hn." He crossed his arms over his chest in a familiar manner, eyes closed to think about Kakashi's words. He didn't want to, but maybe…

He has not slept with anyone before, this was not Uchiha style. Unless you're married or you are sure this will be the girl you will spent the rest of your life with.

How the hell was he suppose to know since she's been his first girlfriend?

He might just lie to Kakashi, yes, he could.

Naruto has not made a move already, has he? Hinata was almost like Sasuke, their families and tradition would not allow such dirty things. Not like dirty but more like inappropriate.

Sure, he would love to feel her soft skin under his, lips pressed on her skin to taste her beautiful treasures, oh, the good feeling he would love to experience when he thru-

But, was Sakura still pure? Probably not since she's gone on so many secret missions. Some of them might have been seduction missions. Oh, no!

He didn't have time to think about that, he certainly did not have time to be jealous.

Ha had to lie to Kakashi so he would stop bothering him.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2!" Sakura suggested as she waved the expensive video game in the air.

_**Dude, that is a good way to get those dirty things off your mind. **_

_Agreed, Hn. _

Sasuke sat beside his girlfriend in front of his HD TV comfortably to try out his new video game. Oh, it was a good time waster indeed. But still boring to Sasuke.

* * *

Night already paid Konoha a visit, a long one. And Sasuke was getting bored.

He was always bored, unless he was making out with Sakura or getting down some new jutsus, he was bored. Even his games made him bored.

He would've thought Sakura was getting bored after playing a quarter of the story mode, trying out Resident Evil four and unlocking his Wii's secrets.

Nope, she was still going.

"Sakura, aren't you a little tired?" Sasuke asked her but she didn't answer.

"Sakura?" Still nothing.

Finally, he snatched the pink remote from her.

"Hey! I had finally knocked the chakra out of Itachi's system!" She hissed as she snatched it back from him. Sasuke grunted in annoyance at her immaturity.

"Sakura, I think it's time for-"

She cut him off, kissing him with much passion.

Sakura was unable to pull away from her midnight-haired boyfriend, she climbed on top of him and kissed him with more force than before.

Her body against his felt so in place and so right, he knew his mind was melting.

He felt her small hands tug at the hem of his dark shirt and he panicked, moving to fast?

"Sakura… Sakura-" He tried to talk between kisses.

Finally, he pushed her off gently and shook his head.

"What is it Sasuke-kun? I thought you said Kakashi sensei wanted us to take things further?" She pulled at his shirt again.

"Wait." He stopped her again, a faint tiny blush adorning his cheeks.

"We don't have to because Kakashi told us to you know?"

"Oh, I…" Sakura looked disappointed, it had been her dreams to give herself to Sasuke, to get married. And have boys with pink hair. Wait, the last part was a nightmare. Anyways, It was something she wanted.

"I'm sorry, Sakura I didn't want to rush things with us, I…"

She cut him off with another kiss, one hand cupping his cheek.

"You're not rushing things Sasuke. I want to." She smiled.

"You understand?" He asked curiously.

"Of course silly! At first I didn't but when your 'perverted' inner mentioned it, I…" She trailed off, brushing her lips to his softly.

"We need to see Kakashi." Sasuke forced the blush away from his cheeks.

"Oh, ok." She agreed quickly.

Kakashi's house wasn't close, it was actually by the village's Gates. No one knew why he was actually so far away from the main city at times, but the pervert had his reasons.

Twilight…

The moonlight shone through their silhouettes, mostly brightening their clothes.

Of course their hands were linked, the two were a couple and even if it was night, they were still connected. Weird enough? No.

Finally, Kakashi's house came in view, both were surprised at what they saw.

It was a two-story house, white and gray with tinges of black to the wooden spots.

Why would a single copy ninja like Kakashi live in such a big house? Since he had no family, sad, no friends or whatsoever to share his home.

Who said he was alone?

They have been here before but at night and never got a chance to explore the inside, his lone house seem so much bigger and more beautiful than in daylight.

"Hn." Sasuke shifted forward uncomfortably.

Why couldn't they just stay at home and do their thing? Instead they came coming here to their old perverted sensei for advice and confirmation.

The lights were off, which was totally unlike Kakashi, he was always doing something at the weirdest time of the day.

Sakura was actually fidgeting, her whole face was red in shame, embarrassment or just the cold. She still didn't look fine, she was uncomfortable.

Not long ago, she was just telling Sasuke how she wants him also, she was pink with embarrassment.

The couple sighed, feeling the uncomfortable air lingering around them.

_**Are you really going to do this Teme? **_His inner whispered in glee.

_I thought I got rid of you for the rest of the night?_ Sasuke whispered back.

_**It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me dude.**_

Sasuke scowled at him, well, at himself actually.

"You're ok Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Hn." He nodded at her, still not meeting her eyes to avoid that uneasy feeling.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

They both leaned into each other for one last kiss, one filled with passion and want, also with a hint of awkwardness from their previous talk.

They parted with blushes on their cheeks, however hands were still connected.

Sasuke pressed on the rectangular button, the bell.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" A loud moan was heard.

Sasuke backed away in curiosity and disgust.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke rung again and the same noise was heard.

"Oh my god…"

"Old pervert…" They muttered.

"Kakashi actually recorded this?" Sakura hissed in disgust.

"Guess so." Sasuke muttered.

Nobody answered the door, it was quiet and safe. So unlike Kakashi but hey, they were here just to ask Kakashi if…

"I don't think he's here Sasuke."

_**We should break into the pervert's house dude. **_Sasuke's inner advised.

_No way!_ Sasuke whispered back.

_**Why not dude? **_

_Because…_

_**That's not an answer.**_

_So? I'm just gonna go home._

_**And fuck the Cherry senseless!**_Sasuke's inner smirked.

_Shut up! You know she can hear you right?_

_**I should stop whispering and yell it so her inner can hear you dude.**_

_No, you don't._ Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

_**Fine, but if you don't make love to her tonight dude…**_

_What?_

_**I will take over.**_ Inner Sasuke finished with a dark chuckle.

_No! I'll try ok, and dude, stop calling me dude. _

_**But you just… ahhh, Good. Very submissive du-, hn. She's pulling your-**_

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Sakura gripped his hair tightly to get his attention.

"Oh, Sakura. Sorry." He apologized? Yeah.

"It's ok. Inner issues right?" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. So annoying."

"You should talk to mine, she is so…" Sakura shuddered.

_**I am 'so' what girl? **_Sakura's inner hissed.

_No-noth-nothing… I was just. Bye._ Sakura smiled nervously at a fuming inner.

"Inners." They said simultaneously.

Sakura was the first to lean towards Sasuke to kiss him, her lips pressed firmly onto his.

As they kissed, the door squeaked a little, raising their attention as well as curiosity.

The door opened on its own, Sasuke stared at the carpeted floor a small peep of light reflected on it.

"Should we?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and kicked the door with a lot more force than intended.

_I know it was you. Too much force and you would've busted the old man's door._ Sasuke scolded at his inner while he shrugged.

_**So, it's not like he's here, or it's not like his house is crowded with cameras.**_

_Let's just go and dude, stop jinxing things._

_**Thought you said not to call you dude.**_

_Whatever._

Sakura followed Sasuke inside, unsure of what they would find in there.

* * *

Surprisingly, everything was normal. Too normal, and that's what scared the couple.

A large set of white leather couches and two pink fluffy love seats at the corner of his large living room. Multiple pictures and frames of him and Shizune, his past teammates and his four-year-old fraternal twins,

Ginkuro with the short black hair and silver pointed spikes, his sister Hanarasaki with a haircut similar to Shizune's but with electric silver hair and black roots and ends.

A mini bar stood in its glory in the far end of the living room, with lights still running around its base.

Kakashi was obviously not here, so…

They could do whatever they wish 'til his chakra signature comes into sense.

The TV was fairly large, a 52' silver plasma screen held against the wall, the kids' card games and also their books.

"Here looks so…" Sakura trailed as her eyes took in the sight.

"Homey." Sasuke finished.

"Right." Sakura agreed quickly, not once taking her eyes of the lovely place.

Sasuke checked for chakra signatures but found none, he sighed in defeat at his inner.

_**You want me to do it? **_His inner asked.

_Hell no! _Sasuke whispered to him.

_**Hn, emo bastard.**_ With that, his inner left.

A noise caught his attention from the living room, at first he thought it was Kakashi making his appearance but only found his girlfriend seated on a fluffy loveseat, her eyes glued on the TV screen.

"A simple movie. You mind?" Sakura asked, her eyes still on the TV display.

"Hn." He shook his head and took a seat next to her, their bodies very close.

"The notebook? Or Moulin Rouge?" Sakura raised the DVDs in front of his face.

Sasuke. just shrugged, he wasn't into movies, he was trying to figure out how did all this happened like that. He knew Sakura was obviously struggling to stay away from the subject even if she had said she wanted to.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura I didn't want to rush things with us, I…"_

_She cut him off with another kiss, one hand cupping his cheek._

"_You're not rushing things Sasuke. I want to." She smiled._

That was still fresh in his mind, she wanted to… She did, maybe she was just uncomfortable.

_**Of course she was, and you almost called her a whore earlier because of her missions. How the fuck can that be when she's been with you all along? And seduction missions are categorized separately for different types of kunoichis with the right skills and knowledge. Mostly the barren ones even if they have the conception seal anyways. **_His inner panted, holding his chest painfully.

_Wow, slow down. Even if you're my inner, that does not mean you have to go OOC._ Sasuke whispered as he stole quick glances at Sakura.

_**I… think I… need a break.**_ Inner Sasuke plopped himself on a couch, playing a soft tune. _Ewww… So not me._ Sasuke groaned.

Inner Sasuke switched the Itouch but found nothing good.

**Hey! How about this? **A sweet voice chimed in.

_**Hey! Thanks dude! **_Inner Sasuke smiled at the new pink Itouch in his hand playing 'Sex therapy' by Robin Thicke.

_**Sakura?**_ Sasuke's inner looked perplexed.

**Yeah, we can communicate you know.**

_**Right here babe! **_His inner patted the spot on the fluffy love seat next to him.

**Sexy… **Sakura's inner purred and joined him.

"Hell, wasn't that awkward?" Sakura smiled innocently at Sasuke.

The song was a real turn on…

The Notebook was completely forgotten, the music was on repeat and the inners were doing whatever was funny, violent or explicit.

Sakura's chakra was emitting a strong alluring aura, it pulled Sasuke towards her more.

Their lips were inches apart, chakras mingling together beautifully.

Sakura pushed herself on him, bringing her lips to his softly, her eyes closed and in the moment. Sasuke had shut down his inner long ago, now it was the passion…

Her tongue licked his bottom lip slowly to meet his awaiting one.

Her hips pushed to meet his and she felt her prize getting harder every second.

She released a low moan as electricity shot through her due to their grinding.

Sakura broke their fervent kiss to straddle his hips, a small smile on her face.

His half-lidded onyx orbs met her emerald ones, darker than usual.

"Sakura?" He looked at her, his eyes asking for permission.

She merely nodded and pulled him by the collar of his black shirt, her force causing his body to flush against hers intimately.

A smirk graced Sasuke's lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist and stroke her hair with the other. Sakura pressed her hands on his chest, lying her head in the crook of his neck with her real smile adorning her face…

_

* * *

_

_Stressed out, uptight, overworked, riled up_

_Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side_

_Follow me, where we're going, we don't need no bread crumbs_

_Cant you see, baby? You're the only one_

_You are among the few hot women_

_Let me be your medicine_

_'Cause I got one thing on my mind, I'll be your valentine_

_Spread your wings and baby, fly away_

_It's your body, we can love if you want to Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_Baby, that's all for you to do, let your body beI'll lick you down, I'll make you feel like you're out of body_

_The doctor's here for youTake you like Twilight, I'll touch your neck_

_You don't have to say anything, I'll get you wet, yeah_

_Push you up against the wall, __turn__ you out and turn you onYea, yea, whoa_

* * *

Her top was stripped and so was his, they were strewn all over the floor.

She was breathtaking in Sasuke's eyes, beautiful.

His jitters were practically gone now, he was starting to get more comfortable around her.

Sakura's cheeks were beet red in embarrassment, never had she been this exposed to anyone before, she was thinking he wouldn't like what he saw.

His eyes held a soft trace as he ogled her chest, lust, love, desire clouded them.

He noticed her sense of discomfort from his stare and he smiled, kissing her neck to ensure her. "You're beautiful Sakura." Sasuke whispered against her skin.

Sakura traced the hem of his thin black tank top, their eyes locked the whole time she took to lift it off him. Sasuke's hard chest came into view, adding more heat to her lower region. Her smaller soft hands slid

smoothly along his washboard abs, over his bellybutton and slid lower to rest on his belt.

"Sasuke…" She moaned gently.

Sasuke's hand found its way to her back and with a short snap her lime green lacy bra loosened, his actions brought a darker shade of pink to her cheeks again.

His hands were soft, it was so unlike him. Sakura thought he would've been rough or at least careless but he held on to her as if she was a fragile special piece of diamond.

His lips glided over her neck, kisses and bite marks left here and there, her moans encouraging him to take more of her, see more of her of course and love her.

Sasuke kissed the small gap of her fairly large breasts, funny they look smaller in a braw.

Maybe she shouldn't wear a braw just because he thought she looked good.

Sakura's hands tangled his hair, those lips of his bringing so much pleasure to her body.

She could feel the moisture between her legs increasing and the heat becoming unbearable. It was almost aching her but Sasuke was going to drive them into ecstasy…

His Sakura had never been more attractive than this, the way her lips moved to moan his name when he kisses her neck, her breasts and takes her pink perked nipples between his teeth softly. "ohhhh, Sasuke…"

Sasuke's erection was painfully obvious now, the tightening of his pants and the slight discomfort it brought him.

Sakura noticed butt the pleasure from his lips on her skin brought so much pleasure… Finally she unbuckled his belt, her back arching as he nibbled on her skin.

Sasuke's pants were gone, leaving him in black boxers with a large chidori printed on it.

Sakura giggled through moans, how the fuck did he get those?

Sasuke knew why she was laughing but him with her was way more important.

When Sasuke reached her underwear, his fingers rubbing her hidden treasure, Sakura gasped, a blush still on her cheeks.

"Ohhhh…" He rubbed faster.

Sakura clutched his hair tightly, her body arching to meet his. Their chest together fitted so perfectly, her breasts pressed against his solid chest enticed her even more.

Sasuke's eyes met hers and Sakura was surprised to see the softness still lingering there and his eyes also seemed to be asking for permission.

"Please Sasuke…" She moaned again, her own hand pulling at his boxers.

She kissed him with eagerness and want, the ache had to be treated…

So she's naturally pink, Sasuke thought, he was relieved his inner was not here.

Sasuke's manhood brushed against her thigh, It sent shivers down her spine. His erection, she felt it, big and hard like she fantasized but slightly bigger. She felt so special, being the first and hopefully the only one to see him like this besides himself.

Sakura wanted to feel him up, she wanted to feel the thick appendage in her hand, she anted to hear him moan with her.

Sasuke kissed her again, his tongue rubbing hers, he left a trail of kisses and love marks along her neck, her collar bone and he went lower, tasting the sweetness of her skin, cherries and the apple soap.

She was truly beautiful…

Her creamy skin, just like he imagined, her perfect hourglass figure, curves filled out…

He kissed her stomach, passed her bellybutton and heading towards his present.

He touched her folds…

"Ahhhhhhh… Sasuke!" Sakura moaned at the powerful delight this brought her.

Her small hands wouldn't stay gripping his hair, in fact she grabbed his member in her hand, even if she couldn't wrap him around her whole hand it'll do.

Sakura pumped his now, feeling the thicker liquid, his pre-cum on her hand.

She'll never, ever regret this… Never…

Sasuke held back his loud moan, but he grunted a bit from the pleasure his blossom give him. He was so happy, he didn't back out… He came here… With her… And now…

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" She nodded.

"Are you…"

"Come on, I am sure Sasuke." She smiled.

"There is no going back." He whispered as he stroke her cheek tenderly.

Sasuke positioned himself between her legs, his hands holding her hips lovingly as hers encircled his neck and pressed his shoulder.

Sasuke's lips at last collided with hers and les widened on instinct.

Sakura waited to feel him, she knew it'll hurt the first few times but it shouldn't be that bad. She caught a glimpse of Sasuke and he looked… scared.

"Sasuke?" She pulled him down for a kiss, one of his hands left her hips to caress her thigh and the smooth skin felt so nice under his palm.

And he did it…

He pushed himself inside her gently, feeling the harder fleshy muscle blocking him.

Sakura hissed in pain, but it was fine, nothing big.

Sasuke gritted his teeth a little the slight pain it brought him as he shoved his length little by little inside her.

"ouch ouch ouch…" She felt it now, the painful stretching to accommodate the new invasion inside her.

Sasuke held back, his hands caressing her sides and his lips kissing her mouth, her collar bone to distract her from the pain.

"Sakura…" He grunted her name as her tight passage squeezed his member firmly, as god as it felt as painful it became for her and a little for him.

He couldn't bare to watch the fat droplets of tears at the corner of her green eyes, the cooler red liquid coating his member as well as her juices.

Her broken breaths and quick pants made his heart clench but the pleasure was still there.

"G-go… go ahead Sasuke-kun." She smiled through small pants.

Sasuke continued to kiss her, stroke her most sensitive places and whispering comforting words to her.

Sakura felt better now, even if Sasuke's whole 'thing' was not inside her yet, she would bear it. Then she felt him breaking in fully now, her barrier shattering as he pushed himself through. With one quick thrust, Sasuke drove them both into maturity.

"Ahhhhhhh…" He expected to hear her scream, but not as sharp as he heard it now.

It reverberated through his ears, not enough to cause him his heightened sense of hearing.

"Sakura…" Their lips mingled together, tongues involved to explore each other.

Sakura felt like a she's been stabbed with a chidori wrapped around a katana.

It was burning and excruciating but it also felt good at the same time.

She felt his erection inside fully if not half way through her now, the pain was already starting to subside as her chakra automatically drove it away bit by bit.

Her nails dug his back, piercing through his flesh and drawing a line of blood.

Their eyes met for a moment, locked and clouded with love…

Sasuke started thrusting into her slowly, her tight wet entrance around him, squeezing him. Never did he thought making love to his Sakura would be this good.

It was a good feeling indeed, the pleasure it brought to the both of them.

Sakura wasn't hissing in pain anymore, her breathing became heavier and his name rolled on her tongue like a routine.

"Ohhhh, Sasuke!" She moaned as his thrust inside her quickened.

He felt the cum at the tip of his erection close to come out, hers was almost ready to burst.

He grasped her legs and wrapped them around his waist, widening her passage to take more of cock inside her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning his name in ecstasy.

Her tight walls clenched down on his member, wet heat smashing into each other.

Her breasts against his chest, their sweating form and heavy pants…

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She smiled at the intense feeling of delight spreading inside of her.

"Are you enjoying this Sakura?" He asked as he sped his thrust again.

"Yes, oh yes, yes! Sasuke I am…Ahhhhhhh…" She screamed as her orgasm neared.

"Good." Sasuke smirked and flipped their position until they were both on their knees.

"Sasuke?" Sakura pouted, thinking they were done.

"Hn." He smirked, dark bangs hiding his lustful eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" She yelled out as he thrust inside her with much more force.

This position made him go deeper and harder, it was so much better.

Their moans in the night were louder than those of experts, Sakura was closer now, she was about to cum but Sasuke was not even close.

_

* * *

_

It's your body, we can love if you want to

_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like_

_Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like_

_It's your body we can ride and rock and roll_

_Ride and rock and roll_

_Ride and rock, oh oh oh oh_

_It's your body, we can love if you want to_

_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_Shawty, Shawty it's your body we can do can do can do(Sex therapy)Shawty, _

_Shawty it's your body we can do whatever you like_

_(Sex therapy)Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

* * *

"This, is gold baby!" A tall man with long wild white hair exclaimed as he threw his paintbrush on one of the screens, staining the monitor with its black ink.

Jiraiya closed his new novel and headed towards the door of the basement-camera room- in Kakashi's house. While he headed, he heard the loud moans of the teens upstairs in the guest room, the pervert

grinned slyly, his eyes flashing money signs and his smile was golden. He grinned slyly and vanished in a poof of smoke, yelling: "Icha Icha series 716! Virgin love!"

* * *

Sakura panted heavily as Sasuke rolled of her with a soft satisfying smile.

She kissed him on the lips tenderly, her cheeks flushed red and happy with what had just occurred between the two of them.

"Think Kakashi-sensei will mind us having sex in his house?" Sakura blushed.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "He might ask us to come again."

This made Sakura blush even more.

Sakura straddled his hips, her hands stroking his washboard abs and firm chest, she pulled his long bangs and spiky raven locks from his sweaty forehead and pink cheeks.

"Do you think your teleportation jutsu can bring us to your house naked…" Sakuraa whispered in his ear.

Sasuke sat up with her in his arms, his member already getting hard.

He stroke her breasts, his lips brushing her neck along her navel and breasts.

"It can bring us there in the most intimate positions." His husky voice echoed in her ears.

"Then what…ohhhh, what re you… waiting for….Ahhhhhhh…"

This night was going to be great, specially with the inners gone for a while.

* * *

Kakashi was spent, his limbs were aching, his ass was aching and his cock was sore as hell. Shizune was actually being supported by a pair of strong crutches.

From her neck to her legs… were hickeys, courtesy of Kakashi.

Every time she forgets and lands on her foot, a scream was emitting from her and her *ahem* screamed for more and in pain.

She sent ton of glares to her husband every once in a while. They couldn't teleport to their house since they weren't sober enough before to go out.

Their children were at Tsunade's all night party-not drinking hopefully sleeping.

Kakashi was to invite two of his students that were a couple but since Sasuke had to be smart and so polite, he was left stranded.

Both adults ended up fucking each other senseless with the help of some vodka and sake.

Now, they were going to their house and hopefully get some sleep.

Kakashi came to a special part of town where his Icha Icha series come earlier than planned. That meant, Jiraiya came back and already had the new series out.

The giant poster, decorated with black, navy blue and pastel pink stood in its glory in front of the store.

A tall young man stood with a girl, his arms around her waist and the girl's were around her lover's neck. The hairstyles were so familiar to Kakashi, he knew he'd seen them before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The faces were blank, but a small pink hue was present on their cheeks.

"**~*VIRGIN LOVE*~ Ft. Konoha's hottest teen couple.**" Kakashi was drooling all over the place through his mask, his torn tux trembling in happiness along with him.

Shizune had not the slightest clue about what he was doing, or what was so pleasing, she continued to wince and hold tighter on her crutches.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, ignoring the soreness of his body and rushed to get the new novel before anyone else.

"Idiot, he has no money. Oh, maybe Jiraiya-sama will charge him." Shizune muttered and kept on going her way.

* * *

Sasuke walked in town with Sakura, their hands linked together.

Sasuke actually had a scowl on his face while Sakura blushed madly next to him.

They spotted a silver head and tackled him, he was half-way done with the new novel that was about Sasuke and Sakura.

"I didn't know I swear!" Kakashi yelled in defense as he found himself staring into the glaring Mangekyou of Sasuke.

"Then, it's that old Toad pervert." Sakura hissed.

"Hey! You owe me too for having sex at my house while I was away!" He ran for his life.

* * *

"We have a patient in the top chambers of the hospital. Room 716." A nurse said to the Hokage.

"Condition?" The blonde woman asked.

"All ribs had been broken, cracked skull, fractured arms and all fingers cut off Hokage-sama. His leg muscles are ripped and some bones are actually missing." The nurse shivered. "And… his…" She broke into a

bundle of laughs.

"What?" Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. His… Hispenisismissing." She said quickly.

"I'm sorry Hana, I didn't catch that."

The nurse sighed and closed her eyes, "His penis had been caught off My lady."

"Let me guess, Jiraiya again?"

"Yep." The nurse nodded.

"Well, same procedure as last time with Neji and Tenten, oh and, Ino and that lazy bum. Bring an extra penis from the dead mist ninja and collect the bones back from my student and her arrogant boyfriend

please." Tsunade sighed and made her way to the chambers.

"He will never quit will he?"

"This time it was at my home with Kakashi, the cameras must've been a great help." Shizune grinned.

"let's head to the hot springs, that old perverted geezer can wait for at least three months." Shizune agreed and left, her clutches still under her arms.

* * *

"I think we should start sleeping together at your house instead." Sakura panted as she glanced at her naked lover.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"I think dobe's bed is kind of comfortable though." Sasuke shrugged.

"I love you." They said simultaneously and laughed. Sakura kissed him in the mouth and that lead to some other things.

"VIRGIN EYES! THIS IS MY ROOM!" Naruto screamed as he burst into his room o get his ramen, Hinata fainted afterwards.

"I think the teleportation jutsu might be helpful here as well Sasuke."

"Hn."


End file.
